Michael Wincott
Michael Wincott is a Canadian actor who is it mainly known for his deep and raspy voice and his portrayal of various villainous characters. He portrayed Top Dollar in the 1994 film The Crow. Early Life Michael Anthony Claudio Wincott was born on January 21, 1958 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada to William and Lucia Wincott. Michael has two brothers, one of which being Jeff Wincott (b. 1956). Michael started taking drama classes in high school. He attended the Victoria University, then he enrolled at the Juilliard School in 1982 and graduated in 1986. Career Michael’s first starring film role was as Cole Buckley in the 1976 television movie Earthbound. In 1979, Michael starred alongside Linda Blair in the Canadian adventure drama film Wild Horse Hank. In 1981 he appeared in the drama film Circle of Two which starred Richard Burton. Michael also had two guest appearances in the Canadian television series The Littlest Hobo in 1979 and 1981. In 1987, Michael had a supporting role in the 1987 film The Sicilians as Corporal Silvestro Canio. That same year, he was cast in the play Talk Radio as Kent. The following year Michael appeared in Oliver Stone’s film version of that same play. Throughout the 1980s, Michael appeared on various American television series such as Miami Vice, Crime Story and The Equalizer. He also made a guest appearance on the Canadian television series Night Heat, a series starring his brother Jeff. Michael’s earlier career included performances in live theater in off-Broadway shows such as, Road (1988), and States of Shock (1991). He also performed on Broadway in the play Serious Money (1988) and The Secret Rapture (1988). In the 1990s, Michael appeared in the film Romeo Is Bleeding as Sal and he also played Rochefort in the Disney film The Three Musketeers, both in 1993. In 1994, Michael portrayed Top Dollar in the film adaptation of James O’Barr’s comic book The Crow. In 1995, he appeared in Dead Man, and in 1996 he portrayed the poet Rene Richard in the biographical film Basquiat. In the early and mid-2000’s, Michael starred as a psychopathic killer opposite Morgan Freeman in the 2001 film Along Came a Spider. In 2002, Michael played the sadistic prison warden Armand Dorleac in the film version of the Count of Monte Cristo. In 2004, he played Julius Bicke, The brother of Sean Penn’s characters Samuel J Bicke in the film The Assassination of Richard Nixon. During this time, Michael also lent his voice to several characters in various video games and animated features such as the voice of Scroop in the Disney animated film Treasure Planet. He also voiced the Prophet of Truth in the Halo 2 video game and he provided the voice of Mr. Big in the 2005 relaunch of the video game Narc. More recently, Michael appeared in the MTG drama Veni Vidi Vici. Michael plays the part of a transgender ex porn director Georgina. The series was streamed on Hulu in 2017. Trivia * Michael knows how to play the drums, the harmonica, the guitar and the piano * Michael is of English and Italian descent on his father’s and mother’s side respectively * Michael was offered a recurring role in the television show Lost but he turned it down * Keith Richards is Michael’s favorite musician * Michael was considered for the role of Willie O’Keefe in the film JFK but the role eventually went to Kevin Bacon * Michael’s The Crow costar, Rochelle Davis, describes Michael as being much like Top Dollar in real life Gallery DFDC3363-0909-4629-8E68-CE6037CCA0E2.jpeg|Michael Wincott with Bai Ling and Alex Proyas on the set of The Crow F6DF5A82-E11C-426F-A415-BFA9F7DFA6DA.jpeg|Michael Wincott as Top Dollar Category:The Crow (film) Cast